Spyro (Legends)
Spyro the Dragon '''is the main protagonist of the ''The Legend of Spyro ''video game trilogy. Background In a distant realm, the “Year of the Dragon” takes place, where new dragon eggs are brought into the world. Along with the normal batch, one of the eggs bears a rare purple dragon, prophesied to come every ten generations in order to determine the fate of their era. Having known of this, Malefor - the Dark Master and the Dragons’ arch-nemesis - raided the Dragon Temple to find the egg and destroy it. To keep it safe, the Fire Guardian Ignitus sent it down a river, leaving it to be adopted by a family of dragonflies in a nearby swamp. Upon the egg’s hatching, they named the newborn dragon Spyro, and raised him with another dragonfly born on the same day, Sparx. While growing up, Spyro spent a lot of time fooling around with his brother, never somehow realizing that he was adopted by the dragonflies. He only came to this conclusion when he managed to breathe fire to stop an attack from a rampaging group of beasts. Seeking to find out his true heritage, Spyro left the swamp to find the other dragons, while Sparx accompanied him on his quest. The “brothers” encountered Ignitus, who brought them up to speed on Malefor’s plans and implored them to help stop the rise of his dark magic from corrupting the realm. To fulfill the role fate decreed for him, Spyro started fighting Malefor’s forces, and trained under the other Dragon Guardians, who taught him how to harness the elements. In time, he and Sparx found an ally in Cinder, a dragon from the same batch of eggs who they saved from the Dark Master’s influence. She and Spyro would begin a budding relationship along their journey to save their world before all was lost. Powers & Abilities * '''Flight: Spyro normally glides short distances, but if he needs to go incredibly far distances, he straight up flies. * Pyrokinesis: Spyro is able to manipulate the element of fire. He can surround himself with fire and perform a dashing attack. He can also create a fiery meteor attack ** Fire Breath: '''A staple when it comes to dragons, Spyro can breath hot fire to burn his enemies down, or shatter wooden containers. This fire is also hot enough to turn metal red. Assuming it’s stainless steel, this means Spyro’s flame can reach temperatures up to 1,077 degrees Fahrenheit. In Legends, he can shoot balls of fire that explode on impact and can home in on foes. * '''Electrokinesis: Spyro can manipulate the element of electricity. Spyro is able to create an electric tornado that causes him to rotate as well use electricity to create an electrical explosion. Spyro is able to summon forth storms to create thunder and lighting. ** Electricity Breath: Spyro can breath electricity to zap opponents and knock them out. * Cryokinesis: '''Spyro is able to manipulate the element of ice. He can create ice-based attacks including ice pillars, ice spikes, surround himself is an ice tornado (which sends ice shards flying everywhere) as well as freeze his own tail and extend it’s range to perform a wide ranged spinning attack. ** '''Ice Breath: Freezes opponents as well as any water that comes into contract with it. * Aerokinesis: Spyro is able to manipulate the element of wind, and is able to create miniature tornados. He is able to create as much as 6 tornadoes at once which will surround him and blow away anyone near him as well as slam himself to the ground to create a wind shockwave. ** Wind Breath: '''Wind Breath is able to push enemies away from him allowing him to not get overwhelmed at close range. In the Legend Games he is able to fire a beam of wind. * '''Geokinesis: Spyro is able to manipulate the element of Earth. He can surround himself with rock to create a huge earth boulder around himself which can easily run over most normal enemies. He is able able to fire rock boulders from his mouth as well as rock stalagmites. * Aether Manipulation: '''According to Legend of Spyro lore, Aether is a spiritual matter that the universe is made of and is Spyro’s true element. It is often referred to as spiritual energy and is the most powerful energy that Spyro can manipulate. Spyro in his normal form utilizes Light Aether. He can channel Aether through the use of beam attacks as well as use Aether to heal himself and open portals to other dimensions. Its major downside is that Spyro can become extremely exhausted after using Light Aether and can temporarily lose his elemental abilities. ** '''Aether Breath: Spyro can shoot purple beams of energy that can also take the form of his head. This can also presumably take out Dark magic, as that’s what happened to Cynder. * Dragon Time: During the Legend of Spyro Series, Spyro learned from the Chronicler that he is able to manipulate time to some extent. Spyro has been shown using it in combat against, being able to slow time down in order to give him more time to react and attack enemies. He is also able to create a Time Crystal using both Spyro’s own Magic and Dragon Time. This seals anyone inside a stasis crystal (basically they are frozen in time). The Time Crystal is able to survive having a mountain collapse on top of it. Alternate Forms * Dark Spyro: Spyro was infected by Aether after being blasted by a geiser laser of it (bad explanation, but roll with it). This gave him the ability to let his negative side take over and transform into Dark Spyro. Dark Spyro has all the abilities that Spyro has, while adding on the abilities to petrify foes, turning them into solid stone, and short ranged telekinesis, able to lift objects up with his flowing energy. He can also manipulate the dark version of Aether called what else but “Dark Aether” for extremely powerful attacks. We also know that it gives him a stat boost. Feats Strength * Can shatter stone walls and rock with ease * Pushed a statue twice his size. * Used his magic to pull together a planet. * Matched a giant golem's strength. Speed * Can run fast enough to easily ram into enemies * Flew faster than 159 mph * Outflown a large wave of fire heading towards them * Dodged point blank cannonballs * Had dodge lighting as shown through the final battle against Malefor Durability * Tanked attacks from Cynder who has been shown to be Spyro’s equal in terms of magical capabilities * Got crushed by a mammoth’s foot * Tanked attacks from the Fire Golem which is strong enough to easily destroy a building (Spyro can also survive being crushed by the Fire Golem’s Hand). * Withstand the Destroyer's Fire which is definitely Magma * Tanked Malefor who had enough power to destroy the planet * Got slammed into a wall by Malefor (the wall also had fire) * Withstood a 1.9 megaton hit Skill * Mastered 5 elements * Defeated Dark Aether user - Cynder * Defeated the Demon Ape - Gaul * Defeated the Destroyer * Defeated Fallen Dragon Elder - Malefor (with the help of Cynder) Weaknesses * '''Arrogance: '''Spyro’s headstrong attitude usually leads to him rushing into dangerous situations right away without any concern for his own well-being or strategies. His own confidence in his abilities borders on arrogance and more often than not puts him in perilous situations he cannot properly prepare for. * '''Limited Dark Spyro: '''Although Dark Spyro boosts his powers, how much it is boosted by is currently unquantifiable. * '''Limited Aether: '''Aether while being Spyro’s most powerful magic, outside of Dragon Time, does have a limit and he can become significantly drained if he uses it too much. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Legends of Spyro Category:Activision Category:Light Manipulators Category:Activision Blizzard